Two Days in February
by Spirit Lovelorn
Summary: Song fic using Goo Goo Dolls' Two Days in February. Miles between them, Selphie makes the call to break off the long distance relationship between her and Irvine.


**Two Days in February**

by Spirit Lovelorn

  
  


*This is a song fic using the song 'Two Days in February' by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's going to be very sad, just to warn you. I really don't want any flames for this one, because the song and the stuff I wrote are really meaningful to me.*

  
  


*****

  
  


Selphie sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes watery from unspilled tears. On the wall hung a picture of her boyfriend who lived out in Galbadia, Irvine. She knew their relationship was over, killed by the distance in between them. She had to make that call. She couldn't delay the inevitable any longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hung your picture on the wall

And that's all it is

I break my fingers to make a call

And that's all it is

I know you're livin' way out west 

And I don't think that I confessed

Everything I feel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selphie picked up the phone, and dialed. Each time she pressed a number, her fingers would ache from the sorrow she felt. It took three rings for Irvine to answer. There was a long moment of hesitation before Selphie spoke.

  
  


"It's Selphie," she said.

  
  


"Oh, hi," Irvine replied. "So, did you reconsider my suggestion?"

  
  


"You said that you weren't sure if you could trust me to be faithful," Selphie said. "No, I'm not going to move out there with you. How do I know you're not being loyal to me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You say you got no faith

In things that you can't see

Well, I'm sorry I ain't there with you

But you ain't here with me

And I'm down in all my fear

But I ain't crying no tears

Over you

'Cause everything's wrong but it's all right

'Cause everything's wrong but it's all right

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, I don't cheat on my girlfriend," Irvine snapped. "You should know that."

  
  


"Bullshit." Selphie rarely swore, only when she was genuinely angry. "_You_ should know I'd never do something to hurt you."

  
  


"This is just nuts," Irvine said. "I wanted you to move out here, because you live so far away."

  
  


Selphie was silent, unsure of what she should respond with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You said that this is crazy

You're half a world away

Well I'm sitting and I'm thinking

But I didn't know want to say

So I said something I can't touch

I always want too much

Anyway

'Cause everything's wrong but it's all right

Everything's wrong but it's all right

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're too far away," Selphie finally let out a choked whisper. "Irvine, I think we'd better end things now. We both know our relationship is bad, and it would be better this way."

  
  


"Goddam you, Selphie," Irvine hissed. "Why can't we just try to work it out?"

  
  


"Because it will hurt in the end," Selphie said softly. "Good-bye, Irvine."

  
  


Selphie heard a loud click on the other end. She hung up the phone, and stood up. She wiped the tears that refused to fall out of her eyes and breathed loudly. She walked to the wall and stared at Irvine's picture for a few moments, before she took it off and place it in her drawer. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hung your picture on the wall

And that's all it is

I break my fingers to make a call

And that's all it is

I know you're livin' way out west

Don't get me wrong - I'm not impressed

With you

No more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*****

*Told you it was sad. Hope I didn't make anyone too sad. Take care, everyone.*

  
  


~Spirit Lovelorn


End file.
